la noche completa
by lokkita-masen
Summary: La tímida y estudiosa Isabella Swan y la salvaje y privilegiada Alice Cullen han sido intimas amigas durante unas breves vacaciones. Su amistad acabó la noche en que Isabella regresó a su casa y descubrió los cadáveres de sus padre en el suelo de la cocina. Summary completo dentro
1. Chapter 1

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**__** y esta historia es una ADT de mi novela preferida espero que les guste, a medida que la leía me la imaginaba con los personajes de crepúsculo y me fascino, espero su apoyo :) ( ooc)**_

Summary

La tímida y estudiosa Isabella Swan y la salvaje y privilegiada Alice Cullen han sido intimas amigas durante unas breves vacaciones. Su amistad acabó la noche en que Isabella regresó a su casa y descubrió los cadáveres de sus padre en el suelo de la cocina. Todo el mundo dio por hecho que se habían suicidado. Isabella abandonó Forks, decidida a borrar de su memoria todo relacionado con su hogar en el estado de washington. Pero de pronto se ve obligada a recordar.

.

El e-mail de Alice es breve, urgente y critico. Pero lo más alarmante es que incluyen un código que sólo ellas conocían...¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que Alice se contacte con ella después de tantos años? Lo ignora, y Alice no podrá decírselo pues yace muerta en la lujosa mansión de su padre, un senador, rodeado de píldoras y botellas de licor.

.

Isabella habría querido permanecer allí lo menos posible, pero los acontecimientos se precipitan. En su camino se cruza un ex marine, Edward Mesen, que intuye el peligro e intenta protegerla. Sin embargo también él se encuentra dominado por las pasiones, y juntos no harán caso de rumores que corren y se lanzarán a averiguar qué le ocurrió a Alice y qué pasó de verdad aquella noche de un lejano verano.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno como dije arriba esta es una adaptación de un libro excelente a mi parecer, espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad, como todos mis fic o traducciones los personajes no se parecen en nada a los del libro de meyer ya que es necesario salir un poquito de la monotonía de los personajes. :) en un rato más subiré el prólogo. Que estén bien bye¡


	2. Chapter 2

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**__** y esta historia es una ADT de mi novela preferida espero que les guste, a medida que la leía me la imaginaba con los personajes de crepúsculo y me fascino, espero su apoyo :) ( ooc)**_

**Prólogo**

_**Diecisiete años atrás...**_

**la casa al final del callejón estaba en la oscuridad nocturna.**

_Qué extraño_, **pensó Bella. Sus padres siempre dejaban las luces encendidas para esperarla.**

**-No te enfades, Bella.- Alice detuvo el coche en el camino de entrada. Los faros del descapotable iluminaron unos metros del bosquecillo de abetos que había detrás de la casa-, Sólo ha sido una broma, ¿vale? Mira, las luces de tu casa están apagadas, tus padres se han ido a la cama. Nunca sabrán que has vuelto después del toque de queda.**

**Isabella abrió la puerta del descapotable y bajó.**

**-Si que lo sabrán. Lo has echado todo a perder .**

**-Pues diles que la culpa ha sido mía- respondió Alice, despreocupada- Que perdí la noción del tiempo.**

**- L a culpa es mía por haber crecido que eras mi amiga. Pensaba que podía confiar en ti. Mis padres tienen dos normas estrictas: nada de drogas y nunca acercarse a la otra orilla del lago.**

**-Relájate, chica. Hoy sola has transgredido una de ellas.- A la tenue luminosidad del salpicadero, la sonrisa de Alice brillo- Ni siquiera tengo drogas en el coche.**

**-Se supone que no debíamos salir del pueblo, y tú lo sabes. Acabas de obtener el carnet. papá dice que todavía no tienes experiencia en el volante.**

**-Te he traído a casa sana y salva. ¿ O no?**

**-No se trata de eso, y lo sabes. Prometí a mis padres que sería puntual **

**- Qué niña más recatada- Las palabras de Alice rezumaron sarcasmos y exasperación- ¿Nunca te cansas de cumplir las normas?**

**Isabella dio un paso atrás.**

**-¿ De eso iba el rollo de esta noche? ¿De ver si lograbas que infringiera las normas? Bien, pues lo has conseguido. Espero que estés satisfecha. Es la ultima vez que tu y yo hacemos algo juntas, aunque probablemente eso es lo que querías. Buenas noches, Alice.**

**Se volvió hacia la casa a oscuras mientras rebuscaba la llave en el bolso.**

**-Bella, espera...**

**isabella no hizo caso. Con la llave en la mano, se apresuró hacia la puerta principal. Sus padres estarían furiosos. Seguramente le prohibirían salir durante el resto de su vida, o al menos durante el resto del verano.**

**-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras- dijo Alice a sus espaldas- Vuelve a tu perfecta y aburrida vida de niña buena y a tu perfecta y aburrida familia. La próxima vez que elija a una amiga íntima procuraré que sepa divertirse.**

**Pisó el acelerador y se alejó. Cuando los faros del descapotables desaparecieron, bella se encontró en medio de la oscuridad. Percibió con nitidez la frialdad del aire. **_Esto también es extraño- _**pensó- **_es verano y la luna brilla sobre el lago._** Pamela y ella habían bajado la capota del deslumbrante deportivo último modelo. No hacía tanto frío.**

_Quizás esto es lo que siente cuando descubre que no puedes confiar en quien considerabas tu mejor amiga._

**Esperó para ver si se encendía alguna luz en el dormitorio de sus padres, que daba a la fachada lateral de la casa. **_Tienen que haber oído el coche de Alice,_** pensó. Su padre tenía el sueño ligero.**

**Sin embargo, la casa permanecía a oscuras. Sintió un leve alivio. Si su padres no se despertaban, podría aplazar el inevitable regaño asta mañana. No faltaba demasiado para la hora del desayuno y la condena a perpetuidad.**

**Apenas distinguí los escalones del porche de entrada. Su padre se había olvidado de encender la luz de la puerta, y eso sí que era extraño; siempre dejaba encendidas toda la noche esa luz y la de la puerta trasera. Era otra de sus normas.**

**Se detuvo con la llave en la mano. El dormitorio de sus padres se encontraba justo a la derecha de la entrada. Casi seguro que la oirían si entraba por la puerta principal. Sin embargo, puede que no la oyeran abrir la puerta trasera. Si entraba por la cocina, podría deslizarse hasta su habitación sin despertarlos.**

**Se apartó de los escalones del porche y rodeó la casa. La oscuridad era profunda. Lástima no tener una linterna. Al tenue claro de la luna, el pequeño embarcadero y la barca que su padre utilizaba para pescar apenas resultaba visible.**

**La sorprendió descubrir que la luz del porche trasero también estaba apagado. En las densas sombras, tropezó con el primer escalón, perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer, pero consiguió agarrarse a la barandilla y se enderezó.**

**¿ Qué posibilidades habían de que su padre hubiera olvidado encender las luces de ambos porche? Allí pasaba algo muy raro. Quizá las bombillas se habían fundido al mismo tiempo.**

**A tienta, metió la llave en la cerradura y giró el pomo con precaución, tratando de no hacer ruido. La puerta se resistió. Algo pesado parecía bloquearla en el interior. Empujó con más fuerza.**

**Un olor nauseabundo escapó por la abertura. ¿ Habían entrado animales en la casa? A su madre le daría un ataque por la mañana. Sin embargo, una parte de sí misma ya sabía que algo terrible había pasado. Empezó a temblar espasmódicamente. Con esfuerzo, traspuso el umbral con un pie y tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor.**

**Las luces se encendieron, deslumbrándola por unos segundos. Luego vio la sangre en el suelo de la cocina y oyó que alguien gritaba. En algún recóndito rincón de su mente supo que era ella quien profería aquellos gritos penetrantes, frenéticos y desesperados, de dolor y horror. Pero el sonido era distante, le llegaba como de lejos. Habían sido transportada violentamente a un lugar desconocido, un lugar donde nada era como tenía que ser. Donde nada era normal.**

**Cuando regresó de aquel viaje descubrió que su definición particular de la normalidad había cambiado para siempre. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_E-mail_

_FECHA: 7 de marzo_

_DE: Alice_

_PARA: Isabella_

_ASUNTO: El pasado_

_hola Bella:_

_ya sé que este mensaje te sorprenderá. Espero que no lo mandes directamente a la papelera de reciclaje en cuanto veas el nombre del remitente. Aunque hora eres reportera, y se supone que los reporteros son tipos muy curiosos. Por tanto, con un poco de suerte, lo leerás._

_Resulta difícil creer que han pasado diecisiete años desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿No te parece? Sé muy bien que, dado los acontecimientos, de buena gana dejarías pasar diecisiete años más sin tener noticias mías. Pero necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes._

_Se trata del pasado. Lo que quiero decirte no se puede comunicar por correo electrónico ni por teléfono. Créeme, esto es tan importante para mí como para ti. _

_Debo ocuparme de algunas cosas antes de encontrarnos. Ven a la casa del lago el jueves por la tare. Para entonces todo debería estar ya dispuesto. Llámame en cuento llegues a Forxs._

_Por cierto, nunca olvidé cuánto te gustaba tomar sorbetes de naranja y helado de vainilla juntos. Es extraño las cosas que recordamos..._

_Tu ex mejor amiga del alma_

_ALICE_

_**pues a qui esta el prologo, espero que les guste dentro de 3 días o alomejor antes estara el primer capitulo, diganme si continuo o no... chaus cuidense **_


End file.
